Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1 discloses a configuration in which a power reception coil is embedded in a device to be charged, and a charging table that detects positions of a power transmission coil and the power reception coil is provided in a charging apparatus that transmits electrical power.
PTL 2 discloses a contactless charging apparatus that uses a contactless charging method to charge a cellular telephone including a non-contact-type near field communication unit such as a non-contact IC card, Bluetooth (registered trademark), or infrared communication.